All in Hearts
by Kerfect
Summary: Jack is gets a call he can't forget


Title: All in Hearts  
  
Author: Kerfect (JustJackAngels@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Jack/Ethan  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Summery: Jack gets a phone call from the person he least expects to call.  
  
A/N: I got to be honest with you, this isn't one of my favorites. It's on of the first stories I wrote in DC fandom, and I'd like to think I got better since then. It's pretty straight forward, no great thinking involved, just leisure, afternoon reading.  
  
All in Hearts  
  
A phone call woke Jack McPhee from a light nap that he was taking. He reached for the phone, still feeling sleepy, but as he heard the voice on the other line, the last drops of sleep drifted out of him. It was Ethan. Jack froze.  
  
"Jack? Are you there?" Ethan's voice demanded attention.  
  
"Please, talk to me…I'm sorry about what happened." He continued. Jack put the phone down, cutting off the one sided conversation.  
  
Jack sat down. He wondered what kind of a phone call it was. An apologizing phone call, the kind that involved: 'Let's still be friends' or a second chance kind. He liked the last option better; though it didn't mean that he was going to give it to him.  
  
The phone rang again. Jack picked it up more slowly, already knowing the other person.  
  
"Jack, please, just hear me out. That's all I'm asking for."  
  
"Ethan, why are you calling me here? What's done is done."  
  
"Jack…I'm begging you…" His voice sounded so sincere.  
  
"Ethan…you were the first person in my life who resembled any true romance. And you broke my heart, ruthlessly, in one stroke, you ripped it open. Why the hell should you I listen to you?" Jack felt angry, confused and cheated all at the same time. He wanted to hang up again, but something in the other guy's voice made him reconsider.  
  
"What happened was a mistake, I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"Well what did you think was gona happen? I'd jump with joy that you left me for your ex?" Jack was annoyed at Ethan, for some reason the guy couldn't see the effect of his actions.  
  
"Ethan, good-bye, we have nothing to talk about." Jack clicked the phone off and set in a chair near by, debating if he did the right thing. If he gave Ethan another chance, would he hurt him again? He didn't know and was afraid to find out.  
  
Jack grabbed one of his sister's notebooks and started to doodle while trying to think some things through. To his surprise, the phone didn't ring anymore, and even though Jack was relieved, he was also disappointed.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed since Jack received the first call. It was still light outside, even though feathery rain stated to fall. It sprinkled on the ground refreshing the stale air caused by the hot weather. He heard soft knocking on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" Jack called out from his chair, not taking his eyes off the paper.  
  
"Hey it's me," Jen answered, "Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Jen walked in, pulled up a chair and set next to him.  
  
"How's it going?" She waited for a reply, but none came.  
  
"Me and Andie are going to the Rialto. They're playing 'Final Destination' you know, the one with Kerr Smith."  
  
No response.  
  
"Jack, go out, have fun, you can't just stay at home waiting for him to call!" Jen snapped at him.  
  
"He did call." Jack answered in a low tone "…I hung up." He looked at her for understanding, and he found it. She picked up the notebook that Jack was working in. It said 'Ethan Brody' and each letter in a heart.  
  
"Jack…" The word tumbled from her lips in barley a whisper.  
  
"I miss him. I can't forget him…at all…and him calling didn't help any either." He grinned at the last words, desperately trying to make a joke, but the attempted failed miserably and Jack was still in his melancholy mood.  
  
"Jack…I can't tell you what to do, or solve you problems, but I can tell you one thing that every teenager probably hates to hear. It takes time. Be patient. If Ethan wasn't it, then Mr. Right is just around the corner." She gently squeezed his hand "I'm gona go, you look like you could use some alone time." Jen got up and softly.  
  
"No wait up, I'll go along with you guys. You're right, he's not worth it." Jack was about to follow as the phone rang once again. He picked it up cautiously, afraid, yet anxious to hear Ethan on the other line.  
  
"Jack, don't hang up." It was Ethan. "I've been sitting here for about fifteen minutes, not sure if I should do this." He continued.  
  
"Do what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Open the front door, Jack." He obeyed, slightly confused. What could he possibly find there, he wondered. He hurried down the stairs, his stomach in a knot.  
  
Jack began to open the front entrance. Little droplets of falling rain sparked in the setting sun. As he swung it completely open, his breath got caught for a second. He saw Ethan. His raven hair illuminated by the scarlet sun, it was slightly damp from the light rain and his crystal blue eyes radiating with something so pure, that Jack couldn't turn it away. He was holding a small Motorola cell phone.  
  
"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Ethan asked.  
  
Jack was grinning as he motioned him in. Ethan came up to him. He was so close that he could hear Jack's accelerated breathing. Ethan embraced him gently not wonting to let go; suddenly he brushed his index finger over jack's lips. He smiled softly, whispering to Jack, "I owe you one," and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Jack pulled away. 


End file.
